


A Conversation Between Strangers

by Dopredo



Series: The Moments In-Between [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Developing Friendships, F/M, London, London Underground, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Jemma Simmons, Sad, Science, Short One Shot, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: An AU where Fitz and Simmons never joined SHIELD and yet, by coincidence, meet on a train.





	A Conversation Between Strangers

Jemma Simmons clutched her crinkled train ticket firmly in her hand and walked towards the smallest queue that was leading to the turnstiles. Her heart was racing a little, and that stressed her out; she was not big on tension and high pressure, and she needed to make it to this train, otherwise her life was practically over. Ok, perhaps that was a little bit of an exaggeration, however she would be in serious trouble if she didn’t get to work on time. After all, this was her first day.

Once she reached the turnstile, Jemma inserted her ticket, and tapped her foot as she waited for it to be accepted. Luckily, the light turned green, and she pushed her way through the barrier, dragging her bag (which managed to get caught on one of the metal bars) behind her.

When she reached the platform, Jemma began to stress: where was the train? Was she too late? Had it left without her? What was her new boss going to think?   
She started to breath heavily, walking back and forth with worry. She glanced at her watch and then looked back at it again, a mixture of confusion and relief flooding her body. It was only 7:04 and the train was set to leave at 7:25. She was early. Now what was she going to do?

About 25 minutes later (factoring in the reliable lateness of British railways) the train arrived, and Jemma boarded it quickly. Stocked up on three coffees, a packet of Quavers and a KitKat (all consumed out of pure boredom) Jemma was slightly buzzed, and anxiously ready for her first day of work.  
She picked her way through the bundle of people on the train, and made her way towards the nearest seat. The only seat free was next to one that was occupied by a small man in a crinkled suit and over-long tie. He looked quite scruffy, and pretty approachable, but a part of Jemma hoped he wouldn’t talk to her so that she could get some work done.

The man smiled at her as she sat down and she smiled back. About a minute passed, and the man coughed awkwardly – a signal showing he was interested in a conversation, but didn’t quite know how to start one. Jemma blushed and smiled at him. Maybe a conversation wouldn’t be too bad; after all, she wouldn’t be able to do any work with her hands shaking from three-cups-worth of caffeine.

‘So, are you off to work?’ she teased, signalling to his messy shirt and tie. The man laughed and looked down at his clothes.

‘Ah, yes, I suppose it does look like I’m a bit of a lunatic!’ he grinned at her and whispered, ‘I’m rebelling… to a mean boss.’  
Jemma giggled.

‘What are you rebelling about? The inequality of homo troglodytes among this harsh world of nerds?’ she joked.  
The man snorted.

‘No,’ he grinned, ‘I was aiming myself more towards the bullying of troglodytes in this society. I mean, us troglodytes are wildly misunderstood: I forgot to wear a lab coat one time… I swear I’ve never heard the end of it… perhaps that was because I set my boss’s hair on fire…’ he pulled a face and Jemma laughed.

‘Honestly, you don’t seem much like a troglodyte to me!’ She laughed, surprised by his intellectuality. ‘I’m Jemma by the way.’ She held out a hand of friendliness.

‘Leo,’ he said, accepting the handshake.

‘So what kind of work involves setting your colleagues’ hair on fire?’ Jemma laughed.

‘Ah, scientific research – mechanical engineering – we’re trying to create time-travel.’ He joked. Jemma laughed, but still looked intrigued.

‘I definitely do not believe that… What are you working on?’ she wondered. Leo paused; worried as to whether she would loose interest (as most people did) when he started talking about his job.

‘Actually, we kind of are working on time-travel,’ he laughed and Jemma smiled curiously. ‘We’re working with the atom accelerator in America. Recently I’ve been working with some radioactive elements… that was the day forgot the lab coat.’ He grinned.

‘What? That’s so incredible! And slightly worrying about the lab coat… Research into the atom accelerator is some of the most fascinating and expensive research in the world.’ Simmons enthused ecstatically, ‘wait… you managed to set your set your boss’s hair on fire with uranium and plutonium?’ 

‘Ah… yes, maybe the less said about that the better.’ He winced, ‘I mean, my job’s pretty cool but it comes with some… traumas. What about you?’ he exhaled, changing he subject quickly, ‘what do you do?’

‘Actually, I’m starting a new job today. Biochemistry research for the DRAYN labs in London.’

‘DRAYN? That’s brilliant! Some incredible research goes on there – like really mind-blowing. What are the chances of that? Two scientists on a train…’

‘Yes, in another life we could’ve been quite a team.’ Jemma pondered, feeling slightly melancholy for no understandable reason.

Jemma and Leo talked for another half an hour about their jobs, science, and all sorts of other philosophical questions they knew no one could ever answer. As the train pulled up for Jemma’s stop she had a sudden feeling of panic. She wanted to see this guy again, but what could she do? She ripped a piece of paper from her mini-notepad and quickly scratched down her number and handed it to Leo.

‘If you ever have any big, answerless questions about the universe…’

‘I know who to call.’ Leo grinned, accepting the paper happily. Jemma waved at him, grabbed her bag and rushed off of the train. She brushed down her clothes and looked upon the busy madness of London. Meanwhile, inside the train, Leo tucked the number in his pocket and smiled. He wondered if he would ever have the confidence to call it.


End file.
